


Fragments of Reality

by cedarlover



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarlover/pseuds/cedarlover
Summary: Life is a balancing act. Kat is a college junior and unbeknownst to her life is about to get real interesting in an unexpected way. Some things are harder to balance than others.





	1. one

Kat’s been at school for three weeks now, and she has yet to meet her roommate. To be completely fair they each have their own room in the two bedroom suite and Kat is often not home. Still, one would think that there would have been some sort of crossover with the amount of time that has passed. 

There are some things she does know. 

One; she knows she has a roommate. That had been part of the welcome email and room notification service when she’d received her new address, room number, and school email address. Then when she’d moved in there had been a note on the table stating that her roommate had already settled in and would be out of town for a few days before classes started. The roommate – only identified by her initial “A” had welcomed her and left a phone number if she had any issues with where she had placed her kitchenware or other belongings in the common spaces. A nice gesture, but Kat already knew that she wasn’t planning on using the kitchen all that much. She’d sent her roommate a text thanking her for the message, asking her to let her know if she was ever too loud or if there was anything else that might bother her and that maybe she would see her next week when classes started. That had been the end of communication between them, not that there had been any issues. 

Two; she does notice signs of life, there are small changes throughout the apartment. The trash gets taken out, the dishes are done, things move around; almost imperceptibly. She comes home sometimes and the apartment has welcoming smell as if someone had just been in the kitchen preparing dinner. Kat hears the shower running in the morning, while she’s lazing in bed, postponing getting up and ready for her stats class at nine. She hears the door open and shut at fairly predictable times. If she tried to piece together a schedule she would guess that her roommate usually leaves the apartment by 7:30. Kat’s not sure when she gets back or if she is ever around midday as Kat is always out by mid-morning and spends the rest of the day working or studying, staying away until past midnight. On the rare evening when she does swing by her room to pick up a sweater or a book (always on her way to the library or Sutton and Jane’s room) she hears soft music playing, her roommate’s door illuminated by a warm glow. Whoever she is, her roommate must have one hell of a schedule. 

Three; she knows that her roommate is an art major of some variety. Given that there are photochemicals in the fridge and a rollaway drying rack stashed in the corner of the common area she’s guessing photography. Kat occasionally comes home to still-damp photos clipped to the clothesline strung by the couch. She finds herself examining these pictures. They’re beautiful, stunning even. Whoever her roommate is she’s good. Kat wonders if the woman behind the lens is as captivating as her subjects tend to be. 

Four; Kat realizes at some point that even though she has never met this woman she’s been able to sketch a semi coherent image of her in her head. There are enough fragments strewn about the edges or her life to grasp an idea at least. She wonders if her roommate has a similar sketch of her, and if so – what that sketch might look like.


	2. two

Six weeks into the semester and midterms hit her with a fury only rivaled by catastrophic storms. It’s a Friday in mid-October and Kat desperately needs a night out. Yes, she still has two papers due next week, but they’re short, and she’ll be damned if she sacrifices this Friday night to her better judgement. She needs to go out and do something non-academic. She winds up at a dimly lit club, Jane and Sutton in tow. The entire building is pulsating with the loud music. Kat alternates between dancing and refreshing herself at the in-house bar. The night continues on, she’s had a few drinks at this point, but nothing debilitating. Back on the dance floor she notices a beautiful woman across the room, decidedly non-academic. Kat’s interest is piqued. She catches the woman’s eye and they exchange a few sultry glances before Kat wanders over, winding her way through throngs of people until she is palpably close. They dance together for the next few songs, getting closer and more intensely into the rhythm with each one. Kat smiles inwardly, while she would have been happy with just dancing, the possibility for something more is particularly enticing this evening. Ten minutes later and Kat feels as if she is on fire; her back is against a wall, kisses are being pressed against her throat and jaw, soft hands are running up her arms, and they definitely need to get out of here. 

She vaguely recognizes that the woman is leading her into a familiar building, the same one she lives in. This is good, she won’t have to walk as far tomorrow morning, or figure out where the hell she is. Dizzy with kissing, they stumble into a darkened apartment. Not even stopping for awkward pleasantries, the woman directs her straight down the hallway, pushes her through the doorway and onto a bed. Kat sinks into the mattress and lets out a groan; whoever she is, this woman has very good taste in bedding. Those thoughts are quickly pushed from her mind as the woman joins her and their tongues and hands begin a wandering game. Kat dives deep into the experience, leans into it, and relishes the outlet. Much later they fall asleep with their limbs tangled together under the ridiculously fluffy duvet. 

Kat wakes up the next morning feeling deliciously sated. She hasn’t felt this well rested since before the semester started. She stretches, turns, and remembers that she is not in her room, but rather in some stranger’s delightfully comfortable and large bed. Said stranger is no one to be seen. She scans the room; it’s minimalist, but has a definitive style. Her gaze lands on an armchair adjacent to the bed, her clothes have been folded and arranged into a neat pile on the chair, and there is a note on top. She leans over and grabs it. It reads 

“Had an 8:00 meeting and did not want to wake you. There’s coffee in the kitchen so please help yourself. Please call me if you want to meet again. I certainly would not mind ;) – Adena.”

Below the signature is a phone number. Kat smiles, tries out the name Adena, and decides she loves the way it rolls off her tongue. She thinks she would quite like the opportunity to use it in a more directed manner. Making a mental note to put the number into her phone late Kat pulls on her clothes and checks the room for any of her belongings. She opens the door and is greeted by…her living room. She stumbles out and turns around. She is in her living room. This is her apartment, she turns around (just to check) and fuck, she just came out of her mysterious roommate’s room. God damn it.


End file.
